


Finally Home

by kurenohikari



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Good Len, Infidelity, Len lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: One moment I was about to die from an explosion, and the other one I was being punched in front of the Waverider."What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, falling on my ass."That's what you get for playing the martyr and dying on me, you bastard!" a very familiar voice snapped at me.Before I could recognize it, I was pinned to the ground and punched again "And that's for being a fucking cheater!"





	Finally Home

One moment I was about to die from an explosion, and the other one I was being punched in front of the Waverider.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, falling on my ass.

"That's what you get for playing the martyr and dying on me, you bastard!" a very familiar voice snapped at me.

Before I could recognize it, I was pinned to the ground and punched again "And that's for being a fucking cheater!" Before my attacker could think of punching me again, I inverted our positions by pinning him in the ground. I gasped when I saw the masked face of my savior. It was Flash! My Scarlet...

"How?" I was only able to say, speechless by this grand gesture.

"The Legends came back from the mission, all heartbroken for the loss of one of their teammates. How could you have sacrificed yourself like that?!" he accused me "Then I have to find out about by a drunk Sara about how you both clicked, about the kiss you had and the moving moments you shared together. You talked to her about your past, you never did that with me! But then again, I was just a piece of ass for you, wasn't I?"

Barry used his speed to get me off him, before I could defend myself... tell him that he was never _just_ an ass to me. However, he escaped before I could even open my mouth.

"Leonard!!!" I was startled by the Legends cry.

Suddenly, I was hugged by an emotional Mick. Followed by the rest of the team. I gulped the knot I had in my throat. I had just lost the best thing that happened in my life, but like always I had to put a façade because something was more important than me. We still had to kill Savage... then, I'll win my Speedster back.

B&L B&L B&L

When I planned to get back after killing Savage and win Barry back, I didn't expect to be thrown in time and stranded there. However, no plan, us, Legends, ever planned works as expected.

As soon as we were saved, I made my position clear. I had no desire to continue saving the world, the time line, I was putting myself first for once. No Mick, no Lisa, no world... just me,  just Barry, just _us_.

But as expected, it wasn't so easy. When I came back to 2016, Barry didn't want to know anything about me. Not even when I stopped stealing and started helping him save Central City from metahumans.

Sent him presents, now and then... but still nothing. Until one day, he was the one that followed me to my place... the house I bought- with the money I had gained by selling the souvenirs I took from my trips through time. The house I wanted to build a home in... with him.

I was coming back from checking up **Saint and Sinners** , just to find out that the one I was trying to get for months, got me. I bought the place so I would have a way to justify me paying my taxes or having money to pay for things, even though I am set for life thanks to everything I gained from our travels.

"Scarlet... what are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"You are considered a hero, Cold" he commented, instead of answering my question "You have your own Iced Coffey, in your name in **Jitters**. Your own figurine, next to me. You are a hero Captain Cold, and no one knows what you sacrificed... well, almost sacrificed by destroying the Oculus. I always knew you were good"

"That's why I love you" I finally confessed to him. Ignoring his shocked expression, I continued talking "I do, kid. You are the only one who always believed in me, no matter how much I hurt you and your friends. I am so sorry for what I did, Barry. You have to know that... I would really like to try this again" I admitted, opening my heart for the first time in a long while- even when I knew that I would end up getting hurt.

"You know... Iris beat some sense into me when I told her my predicament. Technically, as we never really specified our relationship, we were never together... what I am trying to get at is, you never cheated Len. It was my fault for thinking we were monogamous" he said, just to be cut off from me.

"I don't give a fuck if we were monogamous or not! I hurt you, kid. In a way I never wanted to... I broke your heart, Scarlet. And you _never_ deserved that" 

"I did something stupid, Len. Very stupid, and learned that things aren't black and white. We are humans... some, metahumans. But no one is perfect, no matter how much we try. We all commit mistakes, what makes us difference is how we handle the aftermath. You took responsibility for what you believe did wrong, and want to change and fix things" he told me, making me see that he wasn't the same kid I left here when I got in the Waverider the first time "I would like to try again... to try for the first time, Len" he confessed, stepping closer to me.

"Good" I reply, wrapping my arms around his waist and drag him towards me- stealing a kiss from him.

"Nice house, by the way" he praised me, once we had to break apart to breath.

"It's good you like it. After all, it is yours... ours" I told him, winning such a huge smile that I was afraid his face would split in two.

When we kissed again, I was finally able to relax. I was finally _home_.


End file.
